Picture Perfect
by NariNari
Summary: The final instalment in the Perfection series. Ritsuka finds Soubi and confronts him about thier realtionship, Ritsuka and Soubi. Lang, angst, lemon.


**A/N:** I don't own LOVELESS.

**MATA!!!:** Here we are, the fourth and final instalment of the Perfection series. Hmm...I guess my only warning is lemon. BoyonBoy.

Sapporo was just as crowded as Tokyo, I soon found out. Except here, everyone stopped you every five seconds asking if you wanted to but marimo or sweet bean paste. I wasn't interested in such things and told them so, asking only f they could please point me in the right direction of Yogai street.

Well, that didn't blow over too well. No one wanted to help unless I was paying, and I didn't bring enough money to but souvenirs. I sighed as I crossed the street and headed for a small café to rest. I knew I should have Googled direction before I left!

Then again, I really didn't have much time to do anything before I left. It's all such a blur now, talking to Yuiko, realizing that he left me with out a good bye, leaving a note for Mother, the train station and all this in 48 hours. All this over a little painting of two butterflies, flying off into the sunset. One was me and the other, the other was Seimei. Maybe if he hadn't called me his 'Only beloved' I wouldn't be here.

Here, as in totally lost in Sapporo. I wonder if the old Ritsuka has ever been here? Maybe he got lost, too? Did he think the city was as uncaring as I? Or maybe they welcomed him with open arms and filled his head with childish dreams of magic.

I'm starting to sound bitter now. That can't be good for my health, at this age. Looking out the café window and began watching the people going by, sipping my tea slowly. It was hard watching happy couples pass me by, the smiles plastered on their faces unmarred by bitter regret and self hate. I wonder if my smile could ever look so free?

It was when I was turning away from a particularly happy couple that I felt his presence near. I don't remember when I started to be able to do that, just that all of a sudden I could, it wasn't as good as his though. He was walking down the street plain as day and I jumped up, I had to see him now! I didn't even know where I was, if I didn't talk to him now I may never! Grabbing the only bag I had brung with me I made a break for the door, completely forgetting where I was and the fact that I hadn't payed for my tea.

"Sir! Sir you have to pay!" A woman called, and suddenly a man was hold me.

"This will teach you to steal from us!" The man bellowed.

"No! I'm not stealing! I'm sorry, please let me go!" I pleaded trying to reach for the wallet in my pocket.

"Yea, yea, that's what they all say!" The man said, he was dragging me away from the door, away from him! I finally managed to grab my wallet and I threw the thing in the mans face.

"Here! Take it just let me go! I have to--"I was struggling out of the mans grasp, "See him!" I was free and heading for the door in a second, once out I ran in the direction of where he went. I couldn't see him any longer, he disappeared, shaking I fell to the ground. "Soubi!" The cry escaped my lips before I could stop it, people where standing over me in a circle, none of them were him.

"Come on, boy." A gruff voice came from next to my ear and I was being lifted up by my arm.

I couldn't focus on anything as I was lead away, the crowd whispering things about me. I felt myself enter a building and vaguely recognized my bag on a tile floor, then it being picked up and taken with me.

I felt myself be put down and then everything sort of came into focus. The man, the one that had been holding me earlier, trying to get me to pay, he was standing above me.

"Are you all right, boy? You really weren't trying to steal were you?" I didn't respond and he kept on, "You're looking for someone, here, yes?" I nodded and he continued, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No." I answered.

"And you don't know where you're going." He stated.

"No."

"So tell me." I looked up at him, a little taken aback. Not just five minutes ago he was accusing me of stealing and now he was helping me. He seemed to read my thoughts, as he chuckled and said, "I'm not going to turn you over to the police, after all if I was, I still have your wallet don't I," He opened it to look at my I.D., "Aoyagi Ritsuka-kun." He smiled at me before he seemingly realized what he had said. "Hey! Are you looking for a Soubi, by any chance?"

My head whipped up so fast, I got a kink, "You know him?!"

"Yea, yea Agatsuma Soubi, right?" I nodded, painfully, "Yea, he came in one day about two weeks ago, fell asleep on the table, I went to wake him up when I heard him mumbling something about 'I'm so sorry, Ritsuka, please forgive me.' Well, I woke him up and asked who this Ritsuka was, and he said 'My very precious person.' After that we got to talking and he became a regular, didn't come in today though." He scratched his head while he thought, "Do you want me to show you his house?"

"Yes!" I said a little to loudly and he laughed.

"All right kid, come on." He threw me my wallet and I picked up mu bag, following him out of what I assumed was the back room. "Hey, Ayumi, I'm going to take a break, I'll be back in a little bit. Wait, give me some of those dorayaki, will you?" Ayumi handed him a bag with a few of the pastries in there and he waved as we left.

"Okay, so his house isn't that far from here, just a little ways." Suddenly I wondered why he even knew where Soubi lived.

"How come you know where he lives?"

"To be honest with you, I wanted to make him mine. But he already has a someone, you. Well at least he did, I'm not just going to take him without you being there. That'd be wrong, and I want to know that I'm with him, because he wanted me. So, if you come back into the picture and he comes to me, I'll know I'm right." He finished.

I stared up at him for a second before nodding, I could understand that. And if, in the end he didn't want me any longer, I think I'd want him to be with this guy. I was brought out of my musings when the man stated that we were here.

"Alright, now you give these to him and tell them they're from Rei, okay?" He handed me the bag and ruffled my hair, just because I was short for my age doesn't mean just anyone can ruffle my hair! I felt my ears lay flat on my head in rage and he laughed, "Oh, to be young again! Okay, good luck in there!" With that he left leaving me to stand in front of the small house that belonged to him.

Wait, shouldn't he know I'm outside? Come to think of it, shouldn't he have know I was in that café? He should have been able to tell I was getting closer and closer to Sapporo over the last few hours! Maybe he was avoiding me? Maybe this was a bad idea. Too late, I'm at the door, it's opening, I didn't knock he knows it's me I can sense it!

"Ritsuka?" He asked, "What are you doing here?" Just as I thought, he knew I was here, he'd been avoiding me.

"Uhmm...These are from Rei-san!" I shoved the bag with the dorayaki in it in his hands and wait for him to speak.

"Ritsuka, why don't you come in?" Soubi stepped back in gestured to me. I bowed as I entered, taking off my shoes. He shut the door behind me and walked in front, "I'll go make some tea, please have a seat" This was a mistake. I looked through the door that he had went through and then to my surroundings. The place was bare, as if no one lived there at all, the only thing that stated it was in fact inhabited were the paintings strew about the floor and a couch. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

Normally I would have looked at the paintings, but this isn't a normal situation. "Ritsuka, the tea is ready. Why don't you come in here?" I got up and slowly made my way over to the door to what I assumed was the kitchen. Once inside I noted that it was a kitchen/dinning room. I sat down at the table set for tea and Soubi did the same.

He poured me a cup and then himself one, "Cream?" He asked.(1)

"No," He knew I didn't like cream.

"Sugar?"

"Yes, please." Why is he asking me this?! He knows how I like my fucking tea!

"One cube or two?"

"Two." I growled and I knew he felt my frustration though he didn't show it. He plunked two cubes in my cup and sat there stirring it angrily while he tended to his own, after a few moments of silence he spoke.

"So, Ritsuka, what brings you here?" My fists clenched as I stared blurrily in my lap, why was he being like this? Did he hate me so, now? This was a mistake, a huge mistake! I should have never come here! No, lashing out at him...That had been a mistake...Pushing him away had been a mistake...This..This was fixing it.

"I-I'm fixing it." I stated finally.

"Fixing what?" He asked, I could hear the slight hint of surprise in his voice.

"Us." I looked up at him, hoping my tears had faded from sight, "Why did you leave?"

"You told me too." He answered, pointedly.

"The one time you actually do what I ask, you do it when I don't mean it?" I asked, more to myself than to him.

"How should I know?" He answered anyway, "You tell me to leave you alone all the time. This time, I listened. How could I not? You were so hysterical, that painting, I should have never made it that way. I'm sorry I ruined your birthday, Ritsuka."

"Fool, why do you think I was upset over that painting?"

"Because you thought I was 'mocking' you." He dead panned.

"Yes, but why was that? You wrote that I was your 'only beloved' and then had me flying off with Seimei! Shouldn't you have gotten that message by now?! You always pick up on everything else! But not when it comes to Seimei! Your stupid fucking precious Seimei!" I felt the tears cascade down my face unchecked as I screamed at him, eyes ablaze.

"That butterfly," He said quietly, "Was not meant to be Seimei." I stared at him, shocked.

"Then who?"

"Me." All was quiet. Leaves outside rustled on the ground, long dead from the cold, the wind howled softly, announcing the coming of snow.

"Y-You?" I answered after some time.

"Quite bold of me, wasn't it?" He chuckled, sipping his tea.

"Baka." I murmured into my lap.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" I asked.

"I wanted you to make your own decision." He answered.

"You were testing me." I stated rather than questioned, "And I failed."

"Ritsuka, why did you come all the way to Sapporo? How did you find out I was here anyway?"

"I could sense it when you left." I answered automatically and some how I knew it was true, "Yuiko called me and asked why I hadn't been answering my calls. She said she thought that I had left with you without saying goodbye." He winced so slightly only the trained eye could see it, apparently he felt bad about me having to find out from Yuiko. "As for why I came here, I told you, I wanted to fix us."

"Then, doesn't that mean you passed the test that counts?" He asked and I looked at him, puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" He stood up and walked over to my side of the table and knelt down to my height.

"Ritsuka, I love you." And then he kissed me, full on the mouth. I was surprised at first, this was more than I had hoped for, but I kissed him back with fervor anyway. Wrapping my arms around his neck I brought im closer to me, I felt his arms go round my waist and then I was being picked up. I didn't protest, just opened my mouth to gasp at the sudden movement, allowing Soubi's wandering tongue to dart inside.

His mouth was so hot, I thought as he lead my tongue in, he was letting my control this kiss. I felt it when he set me down on what I assumed was his bed but I payed no mind to it, just continued exploring his mouth, heatedly. Slowly he broke away from me, his eyes boring into mine, "Ritsuka, what do you want?"

What did he think I wanted, surely not to stop? What I wanted most with his mouth, right now. "Take my ears." I stated and he looked skeptical, "Please, Soubi, take my ears. Only you," That seemed to convince him enough as now his mouth was latched back on to mine and he was undoing my belt buckle. I lifted my hands to his shirt and started undoing the buttons as quick as I could, fumbling a little at the bottom.

Soubi had my jeans off now, and I his shirt. I pushed him off of me and took my own shirt off. Somehow I had managed to get him lying on his back. I straddled his hips and began licking a slow trail down his chest, biting here and there, the harder I bit the more he enjoyed it, I managed to break the skin when I bit near his hip.

"Ritsuka, what are you doing?" He asked while I took off his pants and boxers at the same time.

"What's it look like?" I asked before I bit down so hard on his inner thigh it began to bleed. He gasped, wether in pleasure or pain, I didn't know. "Oh my God! Are you okay, I didn't mean to bite you that hard, I swear! I'm so sor-" My frantic apology was cut short by him chuckling.

"I knew the sexual deviant act would falter soon." I hissed at him. How dare he laugh at me?

"We'll see about that." And then I blew on the tip of his very erect member, I heard him gasp and I smirked before giving it a lick.

"Ritsuka," He gasped at my action and I continued, licking the underside vein before gently nibbling on the head. I let a hand wander to his balls before I took the head inside my mouth. Soubi was moaning incoherently, so I think I was doing a pretty good job of this. I slowly took more and more of him in, swallowing to control my gag reflex, once I had taken all of him in a moved my mouth back up to the head a swirled my tongue around it. I could hear him begging me to go faster but I never picked my pace up much, just enough to get him close to climax without coming too easily.

Once he was he was close enough, I started sucking on the head, while stroking his shaft and massaging his balls at the same time, it didn't take long before he came hotly into my mouth, and I drinking up every bit of it.

"Ritsuka," He said after he'd caught his breath, "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

I grinned sheepishly, and I could feel the blush spreading across my entire body as I answered, "The internet."

He smiled before pulling me down into a kiss and saying, "I always knew you were on that thing for hours for a good reason."

Soubi flipped me on my back and pulled off my boxers. "Now you're sure about this?" I nodded and he lifted his hand to my mouth, "Suck." He said softly and a pulled them into my mouth slowly, never taking my eyes off his. Once he deemed then ready enough he pulled them back out and portioned them over my hole, "Brace yourself." I felt him sliding the first finger in and I hissed in pain, he shushed me and told me it was all right. I was just getting used to the first one when he added a second, this time I did call out and he kissed me to distract me from the pain.

I felt him opening his fingers and swirling them around inside of me, it hurt so bad, I was sweating from the pain. Until he hit something. "D-Do that again!" I moaned and he did, he began rubbing the spot that caused me so much pleasure over and over that I finally came, my seed splattering all over my chest. He chuckled at that.

"Looks like I got a little carried away." He said, "Ritsuka, this is going to hurt even more." He said and I watch through hazy eyes as he used his new pre-cum for lube. I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance and began to feel a bit apprehensive, I mean the thing was huge, and it hard hurt so much with just two fingers! I wasn't given time to voice my concerns as he thrust the whole thing in at once and I called out.

It was A LOT bigger than two fingers. Once he was all the way in, he didn't move, giving me time to adjust to the intrusion. It felt...Weird, but I good weird. I felt filled. I pulled back a little experimentally and found it didn't hurt as bad as I thought. Soubi took this as a sign he was allowed to move and did so. His thrusts were slow and gentle, not wanting hurt me more than necessary.

"God, you're so tight, Ritsuka." He moaned. That was good, I guessed. After awhile his slow pace was getting to me and I thrust back down on him, hard. He got the message and picked the pace up, thrusting in and out at such and angle that it would be most pleasurable to me.

It was on a particularly hard thrust that he hit that same spot again, "Ohmygod! Soubbbiiiii! H-Harder!" He did as he was told and slammed back into the spot over and over without mercy, my cries of pleasure only seemed to fuel him as thrust into my small, and willing body.

I met every thrust as best as I could, wrapping my arms around his neck for better support and soon I felt myself coming closer to that white hot oblivion of release, I contained it as much as I could, but when Soubi reached between out hot bodies and began rubbing my shaft I couldn't contain it. It took only four good pulls before I came once again, screaming, "Soubi!!", my muscles clenching down around Soubi's member as a spurted my essence between us.

He thrust into my a few more times before he came as well, I felt his come filling me further as he rode out his orgasm before slumping down over me. I brought him down to kiss me and he did so softly, reassuringly, lovingly.

"I love you, Soubi." I murmured softly before falling asleep.

---------------

I followed Soubi down the sidewalk, out hands clasped together loosely. He had said he wanted to show me something, after we had awoken and had I shower It was nearly dusk now and the sky was turning and angry orange colour.. He turned a corner and I gasped at what I saw, flowers, millions and millions of flowers!

"This is so pretty, Soubi!" I told him excitedly, letting go of his hand to go get a better look at the plants.

"Ritsuka," He called and I looked up, "Come over here." I walked over and he point to two butterflies on a flower. "Get your camera, I want a picture of this." He said.

"Okay," I replied digging in the bag I always carried with me to retrieve the object, only it wasn't there. "Oh, I don't have it. I must of left it at home."

Soubi looked down at me incredulously before saying. "_You_ forgot your camera?"

"I guess, I was in such a hurry to get on the soonest train that I just shoved some stuff in a bad and left. I must of left the camera near the computer." I answered scratching my head.

"You forgot your camera, for me?" He smiled.

"Yea, sure whatever you wanna call it." I looked away blushing.

"Ritsuka, look." Soubi pointed to the butterflies who were now flying off into the sunset, one a little behind the other.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

"I love you, too, Soubi." I looked to the butterflies back to Soubi.

It was truly, picture perfect.

1-I don't know how they do tea in Japan. But, I was pictured Soubi having English tea anyway.

**A/N:** SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL! That was the longest lemon I've ever written, and I must say, it's my best too. Too bad Loveless is such a small fandom, other wise everyone could enjoy that awesome piece of sex! Woo, I'm done with the Perfection series yay me! Again these were all meant to stand alone, or go to together. Well, thanks for reading , hoped you all liked it!


End file.
